Dead-ku of the Dead
by SaltyWaifus
Summary: He had no pulse. No heartbeat. Half his face missing. His right arm was all bones. Izuku Midoriya was dead. A zombie in this world.
1. Dead-ku of the Dead

Izuku gazed at his reflection in the blood splattered mirror. He brought his skeleton right hand to touch his frowning reflection. With a sigh he relayed his observations in his head.

No pulse.

No heartbeat.

Half of my face is gone.

My right hand is just a skeleton.

"In other words, I'm dead." He told himself before exiting the restroom.

He bumped into a fellow zombie by accident. "Sorry for bumping into you.." Izuku groaned in zombie.

The other zombie groaned back. "It's okay. It was my fault for not looking."

The exchange ended and Izuku walked out into the streets of Musutafu filled with the undead. While walking, he was deep in his thoughts. He wondered what his life was like before he turned into a zombie. He wondered if he wanted to be a hero. He wondered who his family was. Did he have any friends? Where did he hang out? Did he have a quirk? What did he do for fun? What was it like to be alive? How did he die?

It hurt his brain trying to remember the past before turning. All he remembered when he woke up dead was the the a burry face yelling a distressed 'Deku.' Just thinking of that word filled him with longing. But for what? He didn't know.

Izuku looked down the zombie filled streets in front of him and he saw the world before it flash in his mind. The time before the zombie apocalypse. He would get flashbacks now and then of before. He saw the living walking around, a snippet of a villain attack, the quirks, and heroes... Izuku felt a tug in his unbeating heart. 'I wonder if I wanted to be a hero.' He thought to himself.

Izuku gave out a sigh as he looked up at the blue sky. What I wouldn't give for something cool to happen right now.. being a zombie sucks.

Oh the woes of being Dead-ku of the undead.

 **a/n**

 **So this idea has been in my head for awhile sooo yeah. I'll update when I can cause highschool is hard. Anyways I hoped you enjoy.**

 **This fic was inspired by the Web toon called "Boyfriend of the dead" It's one of my favorites so like check it out.**

 **Ciao for now :D**


	2. A Year Ago

"Bakugou. Don't do anything stupid." Aizawa warned. "You three will just go on a supply run towards the east side of town." He glared at the groups. "If there's trouble. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. There." He gave the trio, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Bakugou one last look before turning away. Under his breath he muttered, "We don't need to lose anyone else." The image of a loud blonde laughing man with a white haired girl flashed in his mind.

The trio heard the last part loud and clear. A knot filled Katsuki's stomach, but he hid it under a scowl.

Kirishima held a firm hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Are you okay bro?" He asked worried.

Katsuki shook off the hand and started storming off towards UA's gates. "Shut the fuck up. Let just fucking get this over with already." He said, not making eye contact with anyone.

Kaminari watched the blonde storm away from their sight. "I wish Midoriya was still here…" He said sadly.

Kirishima looked down at his dirty boots. "I think we all wish Midoriya was still here.. He was always smiling.. He could make anyone smile.." Kirishima smiled sadly. "He would really brighten up this gloomy place.."

Kaminari nodded in agreement. "I feel you there bro. He could even make old man Bakubro smile."

After a couple more minutes of standing there in dead silence, they decided it was time to catch up with Katsuki.

While walking on the stone path, they bumped into Kota and Uraraka.

"Hey guys!" She greeted. Behind her was Kota who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey Uraraka!" Kirishima greeted back. "You guys heading to the garden?"

"Yeah. They need Kota for water and me for some heavy lifting." She emphasized her strength by patting her muscle.

"Sounds fun." Kaminari mused.

"Sooo.." It was Uraraka's turn to question, "You guys going on a supply run?"

"You guessed it!" Kaminari replied. "Then I gotta go back to the generators and supply some electricity."

"Well we all got to do our part here." Kirishima said with a grin.

An awkward silence spread over the little group.

"It's really been a year huh?" Uraraka said solemnly.

"It's the anniversary today. So yes. It's been a year.." Kaminari commented.

Uraraka directed her gaze to Kirishima."How's Bakugou?"

Said boy rubbed the back of his head. "More grumpier than usual…"

Uraraka hummed in understanding.

Suddenly they heard a sniffle from Kota. Kota tipped his hat down to hide his developing tears.

The trio gave a sad looked down at the boy. He lost his hero and they lost their friend. Izuku Midoriya was one of many love ones that everyone lost in the beginning of it all. When the zombie apocalypse started in the beginning of their 2nd year of high school.

Uraraka bent down to Kota level and pulled him into an embrace. He sank into it willingly. Uraraka looked to the pair of boys. "I think you guys should go now.. Bakugou is getting impatient." Uraraka suggested.

The boys nodded and continued on towards the gate.

When they got there, Katuski was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "It took you long enough." He huffed.

"Sorry Bakubro! It took us longer than it expected haha.."

Katsuki only rolled eyes and walked over to Kurogiri. "We're ready to go."

Kurogiri nodded. "We're waiting for Tomura team to get here first."

Katsuki nodded in return.

Moments later Toga came running towards them. "Hey guys!" She yelled happily.

"Toga. Can you calm the fuck down for a minute." Dabi groaned.

"Boo!" She whined back.

Tomura scratched his neck in irritation. "Kurogiri."

"Tomura."

Tomura looked at Katsuki who was glaring at him. "If you have a problem with me Mr. Explodokill, tell me to my face. Besides we're all here trying to survive in this stupid hell world. I wouldn't be working with little heroes like you if it weren't for the damn zombie apocalypse."

Katsuki looked away and Tomura did so to.

The tension between the heroes and villains here was not an unusual sight. Since the apocalypse started, they were forced to work together if either party wanted to continue living.

Kurogiri coughed. "So I assume everyone is ready now?" He received nods. "Good. I'll be teleporting you on top of a building that has been secured." Kurogiri handed the two groups one walkie talkie each. "Use these to check in and to tell me when you're all ready to go." He received more nods. "Ok then." He opened up a portal and watch the party of six walk through the portal.

 **a/n**

 **OOF. Forgot to mention this fic is inspired by the webtoon 'Boyfriend of the Dead.' Pretty good webtoon if you ask me sooooo check it out and stuff..**

 **This is kinda awkward lol**

 **School already has me wasted. LMAO I wonder who was the genius who wanted to do 5 AP classes -_-**

 **updates for this fic will probably be short just like this chapter... Cause like life? Not rly a good reason lol but like yeah. I hoped you enjoyed reading! Till next time. Ciao!**


	3. Parting Ways

The party of six stepped out of the purple fog and they separated into two groups.

"So meet back here in 2 hours?" Kaminari confirmed.

"Yeah. Radio in if you run late." Dabi said with a yawn.

Kaminari nodded. "I guess we should go now.."

"We're going this way." Tomura said while jumping from the rooftop to another. Dabi was quick to follow. Toga grinned at Kaminari, Kirishima, and Bakugou before following after her group.

Kirishima shiverd. "She's still pretty creepy…"

Kaminari gave an understanding look. "I know right? But what're you gonna do in the zombie apocalypse."

Kirishima chuckled at the remark.

Meanwhile Katsuki looked unimpressed. "So are we going to go or what. I want to get this shit over with already."

"Oh.. Yeah bro. Let's go now." Kirishima suggested.

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "Then let's go."

The trio found themselves in front of a pharmacy, though the door was locked securely.

"Sweet! The place was running low on medicine. This is perfect." Kamiari cheered and then deflated. "Too bad the door's locked." he mumbled.

Katsuki grumbled and let off a small explosion on the door lock. "There. Now it's open. Let's blocked the door and get the shit."

After blocking the entrance so no zombies come in, and making sure there were no zombies in the store, the trio quickly went to work stuffing their bags. They fell into a comfortable silence until Kirishima thought it would be fun to fill in that silence with conversation.

"Sooo.. There's going to be a memorial for Midoriya's death later tonight… Are you guys going?"

Kaminari spoke up next. "Yeah I am. Who isn't to be honest. I was hoping to hit up a hero store during this supply run to give him a little something ya'know.. Cause he loved heroes."

Kirishima smiled. "That's such a manly idea dude."

"Right?"

Katsuki paused in what he was doing as the boys started to conversate about Midoriya. His heart clench at the thought of Izuku.

Kirishima noticing the blonde's discomfort decided to stop talking. And so the trio fell into silence.. That is until there was was a tap on the window.

"Can you stop tapping! It's annoying." Katsuki grumbled.

"Well it ain't me dude." Kaminari replied. He got up to check for the sound's origin. HE found himself staring face to face with a zombie through a gap in the boarded window.

"OH FUCK!"

"Bro what's wrong?"

"Yeah Pikachu." Katsuki got up patting dust off his pants. "All your screaming can attract zombies."

"Um. Katsuki bro. Kiri bro. The zombies are already here!"

Katsuki froze and Kiri walked over to the window to check it out himself.

"Holy shit! How did they get here so fast???! I swear to god this street was empty?"

"I guess not!" Kaminari yelled. "We should get out of here fast."

"Yeah no shit. Come on you extras get your shit ready." Katsuki looked into the window and noted the zombies crowded the streets. He took out the radio. "Yo crusty!"

"The fuck you want?"

"We're surrounded by zombies right now. Just thought you should know."

The sound of scratching could be heard over the radio. He knew very well the little hero wanted him to give him some strategy to escape. If he didn't help the Aizawa fellow would surely make his life hell. "How big is the crowd of zombies and from what direction are they coming from?"

"The crowd is not very packed. I'd estimate around 100 right now. They're coming from both sides."

"Okay this is what you dumbasses are going to do. Hard boy opens out the door with quirk activated. He'll be your guy's first shield of defence and lead the way towards the closest building to you guys. Sparky will be on hard boy's shoulders. Sparky's role is to shoot electricity on the ground to stun zombies. Hard boi. Make sure sparky doesn't get touched by those creeps. Now you explody will be in the air performing guerilla like attacks on those shits that get too close to the ground unit. You'll also provide cover for them as they scale up the building. Making you the last one to get to safety. Too much pressure for you?"

"No. Continue."

"Once you get to the top of the building throw one of grenades down there for good measure and to attract surrounding zombies to that commotion. Make your way to the meet up area asap. We'll meet you guys there and we'll get the fuck out of here."

"Got it. Cya later."

Shigaraki grumbled

"Are your packs secured?"

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Okay. You herd crusty's plan. Let's fucking do this."

The plan was going along fine and they were halfway towards their target building.. Then things turned to the south.

More zombies came out of god knows where and became too much for the small group to handle. I mean 3 dudes against the army of the undead. Like heck dude.

Kaminari and Kirishima found themselves stuck in place defending themselves. Kirishima punching any zombie that got too close for comfort and Kaminari blasting electricity continuously. Calculated aims were not going to work for this situation as zombies continued to crowd them. Katsuki tried to did his part the best he can but there was only so much he can do. His blast radius has gotten considerably bigger but he couldn't risk getting the other two hurt.

"Shit. Crusty!"

"What's taking you people?!" Dabi groaned.

"Yeah we're really fucked right now."

Dabi was saying something but Katsuki was back providing defense. Looking around he saw no stop in the influx of zombies.

"Shit."

Kirishima won't be able to hold that form for much longer and Kaminari was running out of juice. Katsuki himself felt his arms shaking from continuously keeping himself in the air. In this state he couldn't lift the two to safety. He only had one choice left for at least 2 of 3 of them to make it out of here.

"OI shitty hair!" Katsuki lowered himself next to Kirishima who was desperately trying to fend off zombies. Kaminari has long passed out from exhaustion. Now katsuki was providing help in defence.

"Yeah bro!"

"I'm going to stay back and provide cover while you guys book it out of here."

"I CAN'T DO THAT. THAT IS NOT MAN-"

"And I don't care. Look it's better if at least 2 of can make it out of here."

"But-"

"No buts. Don't look back."

"KATSUKI."

"Get ready shitty hair. Hold Pikachu tightly."

The area around the, was like a bubble from the zombies. Katsuki had enough space to do his thing but that won't last long. He had to do it now. He lifted up Kirishima who was holding Kaminari bridal study. Katsuki got ready to throw them just like the ball from the quirk apprehension test. "Tell everyone I'm sorry. I'm truly thankful for my time there." With that, Katsuki chucked them with a blast towards the building.

Kirishima clutched to a window sill and climbed up the building. Once on top, he looked down and watched the explosions that lit. "YOU BETTER MAKE IT BACK KATSUKI!" He screamed at his friend. KIrishima started to book it with Kaminari secured on himself. Tears spilled from his eyes. Please continue living for Izuku..

Katsuki stood surrounded by zombies.

"You're in for it now you fuckers." Now that those two are gone, I can go all out.

"DIEEEEEE"

a/n

lmao i should probs update my other fanfics. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed reading.

No idea where this fic is going tbh. just going with the flow soooo i hope you stay with me on this possibly angsty/fluffy/crackish ride :D

till next update.. Ciao!


	4. Deku?

Izuku squatted down so he was eye level with the cat in front of him

"Meow."

The cat looked at the zombie in confusion.

"Meow." Izuku persisted.

The cat looked left and right. 'Is this creep talking to me?' The cat watched the zombie and meowed back.

Izuku smiled. "Meow meow meow?"

The cat had enough of the weird zombie and walked away.

Izuku sighed and got up. 'Guess I should go check out the commotion up the road.'

When he got closer, he was stopped by another zombie who looked like it was fleeing.

"Oh thank god. Deku you're finally here!"

Izuku had made quite a name in the zombie community for always giving a helping hand to zombies in need. Be it some stitching body parts together to walking some dogs. When he was asked for his name, Deku seemed to just roll off the tounge. And it stuck. Now he's known as Deku in the zombie community.

Izuku quirked his head towards the explosions in the distance.

"What happened?"

The zombie looked back to the explosions and shivered.

"Okay. So you know Granny Saki's first aid shop?" Izuku nodded. "Well when she was about to open up for the day she found the lock was broken. Then when she looked though the window she saw three humans in there. And guess what!" The zombie now wore an enraged face. "THEY WERE RANSACKING HER STORE. Not only that but they were stealing. They didn't even bother to leave any payment in exchanged for anything. I swear these humans think they could just walk into out businesses and fuck shit up. Don't they even know we out here trying to make a living?! Gosh humans suck!"

Izuku patted the zombie's back to calm it down.

"Now where was I.. Oh yeah. So Granny books it from the store and word spreads fast that some human broke into Granny's store. This gets a lot of us zombie folk triggered so we decided that we should yeet them put of the store cause no one messes with our Granny. So now we're standing outside the store peacefully waiting to yeet them out of here, then suddenly they come out trying to book it from their crime. Us zombies try to stop them because we want justice for making Granny sad. Things escalated and now some human is exploding zombies to pieces. It's a literal bloodbath!"

Izuku hummed in understanding.

"Well good luck Deku! I hope you can fix this! I know you can cause you're the hero!"

Izuku smiled and patted the zombie on the back. While giving a thumbs up he told the zombie, "You should probs get out of here." The zombie was quick to evacuate. Once it was out of sight, he turned around and his smile turned into a more serious one. 'How dare this human hurt the innocent!'

As he got closer to the center of explosions, the amount of gore and pained groans from his fellow zombies increased. Finally, when Izuku made it to the source of explosions, be cringed.

The human in front of him was busy exploding zombies left and right. Zombies trying to flee were pulled right back into the chaos and shortly exploded. The zombies playing dead were exploded for precaution. In short it was a literal blood bath of the innocent and Izuku wasn't having this done on his terf.

While the blonde was turned around, taking a break from his destruction, Izuku angerly stomped towards the blonde and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey mister!"

Katsuki turned around and his breathing hitched. "What the-"

"Good I got your attention. Now then.." Izuku took a deep breath, getting ready to scold the fudge sticks put of the blonde. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE GRANNY SAD AND EXPLODE THESE INNOCENT ZOMBIES." Izuku slapped the blonde. "I can't believe how low you humans can be. You guys are always breaking into out stores and destroying our hard work. Don't you know we out here trying to make a living?! Now I want you to pay up and say sorry to Gran-"

"D-De-Deku?!" Katsuki whispered yelled.

 **a/n**

 **hoped you enjoyed reading :) Now I gotta work on homework :/**


	5. Deku

**A/N The author lives. Happy Holidays peeps and I hope to crank out another chapter before winter break ends : D**

"D-De-Deku?!" Katsuki whispered.

Izuku stopped his ranting and look at the human in suprise. "How do you know my name?!"

The human looked at him dumbfounded.

'OH SHIT. HUMANS DON'T SPEAK ZOMBIE!'

Izuku facepalmed. He took a deep breath and concentrated on forming words.

"H-how y-y-you knooow me?" He said shakily while pointing to himself.

The human was unresponsive and stood there frozen.

Izuku slumped. 'I mean I guess I'd be like that too if a zombie talked to me..' Izuku stood there while tapping his finger on his chin. 'He knows me though.. Maybe he can tell me about who I was!' The idea excited him.

He was focusing on forming words but was interrupted by the enraged shouts of his fellow zombies.

"HEY DEKU. WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! BEAT THE HUMAN UP FOR MAKING GRANNY CRY!"

"YEAH. GRANNY IS LOVE GRANNY IS LIFE. YOU MESS WITH GRANNY YAH GONNA PAY."

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

"FIGHT!"

Izuku looked around and found zombies formed a circle around him and the human.

Izuku let out a sigh. Finding out more about his past will have to wait. First he had to calm down the crowd.

"Look. I'll get this guy to pay up-"

"YEAH! KICK HIM IN THE BALLS."

"I am not kicking him the balls."

"WELL KICK HIM WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE."

"I'm not beating this guy up!"

"WELL. IF YOU AIN'T GOING TO GIVE JUSTICE. I AM."

A zombie from the crowd sprinted towards the human. Izuku raised an eyebrow at the approaching zombie unimpressed.

Izuku intercepted the punch meant for Katsuki and judo flipped the zombie. For extra measure he kicked the zombie trying to get up.

"Ughh. Wtf Deku." The zombie complained.

"I said no one is beating up this human."

"STILL!" The zombie tried to get up to face Izuku but then groaned pain. "Ugh forget about it. Just make sure the dumbass over there pays up."

The zombie started to walk away while rubbing his gut. The crowd also departed out of loss of interest. (That and they didn't want to get beaten up by Deku. The kid's a menance).

Izuku smiled. Now he could finally talk to the human in private.

Focusing on forming words, Izuku spoke. "C-c-come w-with mee."

He grabbed the unresponsive Katsuki's hand and dragged him off to a nearby park.


End file.
